Co-op Chaos
by CelestialSonata7
Summary: Cooperation, teamwork and trust are the foundations of a good team. Too bad these teams don't have any of those. They'll have to learn to work together if they wish to gain the tickets of a lifetime. For Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013. NO SLASH.


**Author's note: My submission for the 'Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013'! Special thanks to 'JaylaHeart' for inviting me to participate! :D**

**My sister helped me brainstorm a bit, so thanks and props to her. :)**

**This one is definitely not my best. XP But the ideas just wouldn't come at all! It was so frustrating. DX Sorry for this. :P**

**No slash, just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Co-op Chaos

"Are those real?" Carlos asked in awe.

"You betcha." Buddha Bob said as he waved the two tickets around. "Two _exclusive_ passes to the grand opening of that new outdoor water park, 'H2-Awesome'!"

"How did you even get those?" Kendall asked in shock.

"Yeah! They aren't selling tickets for another week!" Logan exclaimed.

Buddha Bob shrugged. "Let's just say, I know a guy."

"Man, I would kill to have those tickets!" James exclaimed in frustration.

"But there's only two of them." Logan pointed out. "Even if you did have them, you couldn't take all of us with you."

"Yeah, you'd have to choose." Carlos said. Immediately they all shot to stare at James. "Who would you choose, James?" Carlos asked dangerously.

"Yeah." Kendall said darkly. "Who would you choose to take to that amazing water park, _abandoning_ your other two best friends at home in the boring, old, waterslide-less apartment?"

"Uuuh. . ." James backed up nervously. "I, uuuh. . .Well it doesn't matter anyways." He flustered. "They're not mine, so I don't have to pick."

"Actually,". Buddha Bob began. "I can't use them. Bitters needs me to run errands that day, plus I have no one to take. So I was gonna give them to you boys. If you want 'em that is." He teased as he waved the tickets in front of them.

The boys all stared at them longingly. "Do we ever!" Carlos said.

"Why don't we fight for them?" Katie popped up out of no where, scaring the boys and Bob, and eliciting high-pitched shrieks of terror from them all.

"Katie,". Kendall began after he'd caught his breath. "We're friends. _Best_ friends. We're not gonna hurt each other for a couple of stupid tickets."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I don't mean _actually_ fight. I mean compete. Like a competition. And who ever wins gets the tickets!"

"Huh." Kendall contemplated. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. That way who ever wins, gets them fair and square."

"Okaaaay,". Logan began. "But how does that solve the 'picking who to give the second ticket to' part?"

"We could play in teams of two." Kendall suggested. "That way the team that wins gets to use the tickets and it's still fair."

"But with Katie here there's five of us." Carlos pointed out. "Numbers are uneven."

"Count us in." Camille and Jo slid up beside the small group in the lobby.

Logan silently counted the people. "We're still one short."

"Count me in too." Jett popped up, crossing his arms. Everyone stared at him expectantly. "What?" He asked. "I like water parks. There's bound to be tons of hot girls there. Plus I hear that the biggest slide they have holds the record for tallest slide in California!"

"He makes a good point." James said.

"Okay, now we have enough players. . ." Kendall started.

"But how do we pick the teams?" Carlos finished.

"Oh that's easy." Buddha Bob said, then waved his finger down the line of teens in a deciding manner. "Kendall's with Katie, Camille's with Carlos, Logan's with Jo and Jett's with James."

"What?" The teens all exclaimed, then bombarded Buddha Bob with protests.

Buddha Bob backed up slowly, raising his hands in defense. "Whoa there, easy."

"You can't just pick teams for us!" Camille protested.

"Yeah, it's not fair!" Carlos said.

"What if we wanted to be with someone else?" Jo asked angrily.

"Why do I have to be stuck with Jett?" James complained.

"My tickets, my rules." Buddha Bob said. "Besides, this makes things more interesting."

The teens all sighed in defeat.

"Well, what should the competition be then?" Jo asked.

"Yeah and what about the rules?" Logan asked.

Buddha Bob smiled knowingly.

* * *

"Weapons check!" Buddha Bob announced.

The teens all loaded their nerf guns and adjusted their ammunition carriers.

"Check!" They all cried as they stood in a line in front of Buddha Bob. They were all decked out in war outfits, gear and ammo. They all wore bandannas around their foreheads and some had war paint on their faces.

"Alright." Buddha Bob said. "The object of the game is to shoot your opponents out and be the last team standing. Rules of play are; no shooting in the face or head area. If any players' actions result in the physical injury of any kind to another, that team is disqualified. No using people as a shield. No hiding out in apartments or anywhere else; if you want the prize, you gotta play for it. Any cheating or violation of these rules results in disqualification. If you run out of ammo there are boxes here in the lobby to restock. But you better watch your back. No staking out places such as the ammo stand. Washrooms are considered 'safe zones', but you are only permitted ten minutes. And by no means are you allowed to ditch your partner. You all must work together with each other to win. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The teens stood saluted.

"You all only have one life in this game, so when you're hit, you're out." Buddha Bob said. "No team can continue after one of you is out, so you gotta have each other's backs. The game will continue until only one team remains." He said, then held up a stop watch. "You have ten minutes to separate and strategize with your partner. Good luck!" Then he blew a blow horn, indicating the start of the game.

Immediately the teams scattered in different directions.

* * *

Kendall and Katie crouched down behind a banister and peeked over the side.

"So what's the plan big brother?" Katie whispered.

"I'm workin' on it." Kendall whispered back.

"Well work fast." Katie hissed. "The others aren't gonna show any mercy when they find us."

"I know I know!" Kendall hissed back. "Just give me a minute."

"Well we know we can't go after them all at once." Katie thought out loud. "We need to eliminate each team one at a time. So, who's the weaker team?"

"It's hard to say." Kendall said softly as he thought. "Logan and Jo together have the smarts. They're resourceful. They'll know how to blend; it'll be hard to find them."

"Well what about Carlos and Camille?" Katie asked. "They aren't exactly the subtle type."

"True,". Kendall said. "But they're creative, and unpredictable. They could surprise us."

"Well James and Jett aren't any of those." Katie said. "They're not creative enough to trick us, they don't even know the definition of 'subtle' so they won't be hard to find, and they definitely don't have the smarts." She snorted.

"Maybe." Kendall said. "But they're both determined. They won't go down without a fight."

"Well they're our best bet." Katie finalized.

"Alright." Kendall agreed. "But we gotta find them first. Come on. Stay down and stay close."

* * *

"Look, they're leaving!" Carlos hissed irritably. "We could've gotten them!"

"Shhh!" Camille hushed as they watched Kendall and Katie crawl away. "They would've expected that. They would've ran for cover the second we fired, and then known where we are. If we wanna win, we have to be smart."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're starting to sound like Logan." He mumbled.

Camille scoffed. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes.

"Okaaaay,". Carlos began. "So how do we get them without getting caught, the '_smart_' way?"

"I don't know!" Camille hissed in frustration. "I'm thinking! You could help too you know."

"Well I've never had to think before!" Carlos whispered in annoyance. "The guys always do it for me!"

"Well you're gonna have to now." Camille whispered. "We can't lose. We have to think of a way to get all the teams out without getting hit ourselves."

Carlos scoffed. "Easier said than done."

Camille rolled her eyes with a soft scoff. "Just come on." She said annoyedly as she waved Carlos to follow.

* * *

"And then we'll come around from behind and catch them by surprise." Logan said as he moved the pebbles around accordingly. Then he looked up at Jo. "You got all that?"

"Uuuuh. . ." Jo stared hard at the diagram Logan had constructed of pebbles from a nearby plant in a hallway. "One question; why make it so complicated?"

Logan sighed heavily as he rolled his head in frustration. "It's not complicated. Just follow my instructions and don't ask stupid questions. Simple."

Jo crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just don't get why a simple sneak attack needs to be so elaborate and _complicated_." She emphasized.

Logan rubbed his temples in growing irritation. "Look, you want to win those tickets right?"

"Well, yeah but-" Jo started.

"Then we gotta do this smart." Logan said. "We can't just charge in all willy-nilly and hope we don't get shot. The guys are good at this stuff, they're tough to beat. If we expect to stand the slightest chance, we gotta be careful, and _cooperate_." He emphasized back.

Jo sighed heavily. "Alright, fine." She rose her hands in submission. "So how does this plan work again?"

Logan nodded with a satisfied smile. "Okay, we start here. . ."

* * *

"I just don't see why I have to be stuck with you!" Jett exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes, frustration clear on his face. "Yes, I heard you the first five times. Now be quiet!" He hissed, then turned back to peer over a shrub by the pool.

"What are we doing out here?" Jett asked in disgust. "There's dirt here!"

"Shhhhh!" James hushed annoyedly. "Do you _want_ to get caught?"

"Depends." Jett said smugly.

"On what?" James asked in annoyance.

"On who's chasing me." Jett answered slyly.

James rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned back to the pool.

"What?" Jett exclaimed in defense. "The ladies love me. It would be rude to deny them my awesomeness."

James sighed heavily, looking to the sky for a brief moment in helplessness. "Just kill me now." He mumbled.

"Hey there's Camille and Carlos." Jett stated, bringing James back to the pool in time to see the two crawl around the lobby doors into the lobby. "Shouldn't we go after them?" Jett asked.

"Not yet." James said. "We need to catch them by surprise."

"Well who made _you_ in charge?" Jett asked angrily.

James turned to face Jett quickly. "Hey, if you wanna get those tickets we can't just start shooting and hope we hit them. We need to corner them somehow."

Jett recoiled in offense. "Well, _someone's_ snappy." He mumbled.

James glared at him with barely restrained anger. Then he turned back to the pool with a sigh. "Come on." He ushered Jett to follow.

"Wait, where are we going now?" Jett asked as he stood to follow. "I thought you said to stay here and hide? You really need to make up your mind about what you want to do. I'm never this confusing. That's why I would make a better leader than you. That, and the obvious fact that I'm better-looking than you of course."

James just rolled his eyes, trying to block out Jett's ranting as they snuck around the Palm Woods.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked as he crouched behind Camille.

"To find a good spot to ambush them." Camille answered in a hushed voice. They crawled around the lobby searching, when Camille caught movement in a bush just outside by the pool. "Come on." She hushed.

"What if it's one of them?" Carlos whispered fearfully as he followed behind her.

"Then we be ready." Camille ordered, readying her gun.

They approached slowly, apprehensively, guns ready in their hands. Finally they made it to the bush and slowly peeked in.

"Hey guys." Tyler popped out of the bush.

"Aaaaaah!" Carlos screamed, hiding behind Camille.

Camille rolled her eyes. "So much for ready." She mumbled, then turned back to Tyler. "Hey Tyler. How's it going?"

Tyler shrugged. "Fine. You haven't seen my mom near here have you?" He asked nervously.

"Nah." Carlos said. "I think she's scoping the halls inside for you."

"Phew." Tyler breathed in relief.

"Hey,". Camille began. "You haven't seen any of the guys around have you?"

"Yeah, do you know which way they went?" Carlos added.

"Uuum,". Tyler began. "I think I saw someone go through the lobby to the elevators."

"Great, thanks." Camille said excitedly, then turned to Carlos. "Come on, we can catch them in the hallway."

Carlos nodded. "See ya Tyler!" He waved, then followed Camille through the lobby.

Tyler waved to them until they disappeared into the Palm Woods, then slightly leaned down behind him subtly. "It's clear." He whispered.

Just then Kendall and Katie crawled out of the bush. "Thanks Tyler." Kendall whispered, then stealthily crouched in pursuit of Camille and Carlos.

"See ya." Katie whispered as she followed behind.

Tyler watched them go as he shook his head. "Weird." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Do you see them anywhere?" Logan asked quietly.

"Not yet." Jo whispered back.

"Well keep your eyes peeled." Logan whispered as he crawled through the halls. "They could be anywhere."

"Right." Jo nodded, following carefully behind him.

Logan stopped at a corner, signaling for Jo to stop as well as he peered around the corner. He scanned his eyes across the next hall carefully, observing every door, every crack under the door, every corner, every potted plant.

Suddenly there was a movement by a shrubbed banister.

"There!" Logan hissed, then he and Jo shot their guns as Kendall and Katie ran crouched across the hall until they disappeared around a corner. "Darnit!" Logan exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go after them!" Jo said, then pushed passed Logan in pursuit.

But Logan quickly caught her arm, shaking his head. "We need a better strategy."

Jo was reluctant as she stared at him, then turned back to the corner she had last seen the Knight duo. Finally she sighed and nodded. "What do you suggest?"

Logan smiled, his brain working a mile a minute, and the ideas already forming in his mind.

* * *

"Ow!" James hissed, then angrily turned around to glare at Jett. "Would you stop stepping on my heels?" He whispered in frustration.

Jett raised his arms defensively. "If we weren't trudging through the park trees I _wouldn't_ be!" He shot back quietly.

"Would you rather we look for everyone in the wide open where we could get hit easily?" James asked in annoyance.

Jett rolled his eyes. "Better than trekking through _this_ mess." He mumbled.

James shook his head slightly in annoyance. "Just come on." He said with a sigh, then continued forward.

"How are we even gonna catch them anyway?" Jett asked as he followed. "We can't exactly see through all these trees; we wouldn't be able to shoot them if we _did_ find them."

James stopped, considering Jett's words. "Hmm. You have a point."

"Sooo,". Jett emphasized. "What are we gonna do?"

James sat on the ground to think. "We need some way to trap them so they can't run when we start shooting. Then we'd have to find them, and get them without getting caught." He pondered.

"Yeah but how do we do that?" Jett asked. "It's not like they're little butterflies that you can catch with a net." He said sarcastically in annoyance.

Just then, James' eyes sparked with an idea, and he smiled deviously.

* * *

"Make sure to hold them up high." Carlos whispered as he held the garbage can lid above his crouched head.

"Wow, garbage lid shields." Camille shook her head in wonder as she adjusted her hold. "I gotta say, this is pretty smart. I'm impressed."

Carlos beamed at her. "I have my moments."

Carlos and Camille carefully crept around a corner, peeking around to scope it out. Dubbing it clear, they crawled against the wall until they reached the next corner. Then they pressed their backs against the wall and peeked around. They heard voices around the corner and they leaned in to listen.

"How long?" Jo asked quietly.

"Soon." Logan replied. "They were close to us last time we saw them. They'll be looking for us now. They'll get here soon."

"And you're sure this will work?" Jo asked incredulously. "I mean, what if it doesn't? Then we'll lose for sure!"

"It'll work." Logan assured quietly. "Trust me."

Jo jerked her head up suddenly. "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

Logan frowned as he listened. "Sounds like footsteps. Soft footsteps." He whispered, then readied his gun. "They're coming." He ushered Jo behind him as they backed away slowly, watching every corner.

"They know we're here!" Camille hissed quietly. "We should turn back and try again when they're not expecting it."

"No!" Carlos hissed back. "If we turn back now we'll never get them! We have a chance here. Let's take it!"

Camille sighed. "Alright, fine. But if we don't get them, they'll get _us_, and we'll lose. Then, I'm gonna kill you." She hissed irritably.

"Fair enough." Carlos nodded, then got ready. "On three. One. . ."

"Two. . ." Camille whispered nervously as she readied herself beside him.

"Three!" They both cried, then burst around the corner, emitting battle roars as they charged.

"There!" Logan yelled, then shielded Jo behind him as he shot at the two in front of him.

Logan and Jo backed away slowly as Carlos and Camille slowly advanced, crouched with their shields above their heads. Logan continued shooting with Jo reloading his gun for him every time he needed it, though his darts merely hit the shields and stuck to the lids.

Camille and Carlos slowly crept down the hallway, shooting as best as they could with the shields obstructing their view.

Suddenly Camille felt something on her arm and she looked down to see a dart sticking to her. She looked up in confusion and her eyes widened.

Logan tried to dodge the bullets as much as he could, while still shielding Jo and firing at the two in front of him. Suddenly a dart he couldn't avoid hit him right in the chest, and he threw his hands up in frustration. "Darnit!"

Carlos looked over his shield after firing his gun and jumped up in triumph. "Ha! I got you!" Camille stood to join him, and that's when he noticed the dart sticking to her arm. He slumped in disappointment. "Who got you?" Camille merely swept an arm around annoyedly in the direction down the hall.

"Oh yeah!" Kendall and Katie cried and broke out into a victory dance.

Halfway through their gloating dance however, Kendall stopped when he noticed something on Katie's back. "Hey, wait." He frowned. As Katie stopped jumping around, he observed the dart sticking to her back. "How did you get hit?" He asked in confusion.

"How did _you_ get hit?" Katie asked as she observed the dart sticking to Kendall's back.

They both looked to the others down the hall. Camille and Carlos shrugged and shook their heads, but Logan and Jo crossed their arms as they smiled smugly.

"Look behind you." Jo said smugly.

Kendall and Katie both turned to see a gun tied to the wall, a rope rigged from the trigger, all the way to lay across the floor, so that whenever the rope was tripped, the trigger would be pulled.

"Huh, I was wondering why you didn't have a gun." Camille said as she turned back to Jo.

"So I guess, technically, you guys shot yourselves." Carlos said, his barely restrained laughter bursting out loudly.

Kendall and Katie slumped in disappointment. "Man!" Kendall exclaimed in frustration.

"Well played Logan and Jo." Katie said good-sportingly, then bowed her head slightly in appreciation.

Jo smiled and mimicked Katie's head bow. Logan swept his arm down in a courteous bow of his own. "Thank you." They said together.

"Yeah,". Kendall agreed. "And Carlos, smart move with the shields." He smiled proudly as he gave Carlos a 'thumbs up' gesture.

"Agreed." Logan said as he turned to Carlos and Camille. "I couldn't even get passed it to hit you guys. It was a really good idea."

"Thank you." Carlos bowed.

"Okay so wait." Camille began. "If Kendall got me and Carlos. . ."

"And Carlos got Jo and me. . ." Logan added.

"And Logan and Jo got us. . ." Kendall added.

"Then that means. . ." Jo started.

Katie's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no."

* * *

Finally hearing their voices around the corner, the group peered around and found the missing two laying on the floor.

"Get off of me!" James cried as he struggled to get free of the giant net on top of him.

"I'm trying!" Jett cried. "I'm stuck in this _thing_! This is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault?" James cried as he struggled against the net. "_You're_ the one who wouldn't let go when I told you to, making us fall in the first place!"

"Well _you're_ the one who wanted this stupid _net_ in the first place!" Jett shot back.

"Unbelievable." Katie shook her head as she and the others watched the two roll around on the floor in the net.

"I can't believe _that_ won." Camille said, gesturing lazily to the two on the ground.

"Get off me!" James cried.

"You get off _me_!" Jett cried.

Everyone else facepalmed.

* * *

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the water was sparkling, the people were laughing and screaming in delight. . .And annoyance.

"Just go already!" One person standing in the line of a water slide yelled.

"We've been waiting here for twenty minutes!" A woman yelled.

"Hurry up!" A boy cried.

James sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes for the tenth time. "Would you just go?" He said in raising frustration.

"Not yet!" Jett said. "The water's too cold. I can't just jump in there! I could get hypothermia or something! Plus there could be hundreds of bacteria in the water that could ruin my perfect skin!"

"If you don't go down this slide in three seconds, I'm going to push you." James threatened.

"You wouldn't." Jett challenged.

"One. . ." James counted.

"Y-you're bluffing." Jett said shakily.

"Two. . ." James counted.

"Jaaames." Jett said warningly. "I'm warning you. If you push me-"

"Three!" James said, then with both hands, shoved Jett forward.

Jett was pushed off balance, and leaned down the slide, but at the last second, he grabbed James' arm and they both slid down the water slide, fighting and arguing the entire time.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't know. Just imagine the beginning of the theme song there at the end, and it's basically like how the show would end were this an episode I think. I know it sucks. Sorry. -_-**


End file.
